


Any Other Morning (in Jorrvaskr)

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Battlemage, F/M, Romance, The Companions (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of boredom, Farkas takes a break from daily life at Jorrvaskr... only to run into a feisty High Elf Battlemage named Irayna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story on AO3, edited by my friend, RainySpringMorning. Hope you like it!  
> Note: Irayna is half-High Elf, half-Nord. Her abilities are somewhat based on the elf from the ESO trailers.
> 
> Skyrim and its original characters and quotes belong to Bethesda and not to me

It started out as any other morning in Jorrvaskr: I woke alone in my quarters and lay staring at the ceiling above me. Yawning, I stretched then rolled from the bed. I washed my face and ran my wet hands through my unruly hair. I rubbed at the stubble on my chin and thought that I should shave, but didn’t feel like it. I dipped a finger in a green solution of mint and sucked on it for a few minutes to freshen my breath. Throwing on a simple tunic, pants and soft leather boots, I opened the door of my quarters and wandered across the hall to my brothers’ door. Opening it a crack, I saw him laying there, still in armour, draped half across his bed and snoring deeply. Pushing the door open further, I walked over to the edge of his bed and kicked it. Vilkas growled.

“Damnit Farkas!” he protested, not even having to look up to know who it was. “I just got in a few hours ago. Go away. I want to sleep.”

Shrugging, I walked away down the hall to the doors that led up to the main hall. I stepped into the oncoming path of Njada, who was in a hurry, obviously headed to the training yard as she juggled her weapon and shield.

“Oops. Sorry ‘bout that. Gotta run,” she blurted as she flew past me. I smiled and remembered back to when the young rude Nord had first joined us. _Now she’s just more rude and intense._

I headed to the long table by the fire in the center of the mead hall and sat before a platter of venison steaks and emptied it. I ate two boiled crème treats, six fried eggs and three fried potatoes; two grilled leeks, a chunk of fresh golden baked bread and a wedge of goat cheese followed. I looked at the apples in a bowl across from me, grabbed a green one, then after a few munches snatched a second. I paused long enough to down a bottle of warm ale. I snatched an open bottle of ale from beside Ria, raised it up and smiled at her. She shrugged, nodded and continued nibbling on a honey nut treat.

I finished eating, let out a long satisfactory belch, and then headed out to the training yard to watch Njada and Aela. Aela, who was obviously in a foul mood, was pounding on Njada – she was barely holding her own against the huntress.

Aela scared me; she had a vile temper and no one liked to cross her. She’d had run-ins with pretty well everyone in Jorrvaskr at one point or another. She had even gone against Kodlak and he ended up with some nasty scars when she turned wolf – something she came to regret later on. Aela and Skjor, who didn’t seem to heed his words, ran loose at night as wolves, thinking that their activities were not noticed; they were, and Kodlak wanted to put an end to it. Kodlak was like a father to me and Vilkas, and I would never cross him. His word was final as far I was concerned. He guided us not just when we were whelps, but later when we were named members of the Circle. We could confide in him about anything, or at least I could.

I found a spot away from everyone by the stone wall and sat, picking up some dirt and watching it run through my fingers. The light breeze caught the dust and it swirled lazily. _I’m bored._

I needed a change and I wasn’t sure what to do. There were no jobs pending and I had some free time. I stood looking around the yard trying to think of something to do. A feeling of uneasiness filling me, and I knew I needed to speak with someone.

I headed back inside and found Kodlak. He was in his quarters going over some books; his long white hair hung down obscuring his pale eyes from me. He may have been older, but there was a great strength that surrounded this man. Our Harbinger, our mentor. He looked up as I entered, setting the book aside. A smile crossed his weathered face and he motioned for me to sit.

“What can I do for you lad? You seem...bothered.”

I sank in the nearest chair and picked at a loose thread on my tunic. I pondered what to say; searching my feelings for the words to speak to this man.

“I…uh…I’m not sure. I just feel, out of sorts. Bored I guess.”

Kodlak picked up a book and stood to place it on the shelf above my head then dropped his hand to my shoulder. “Why don’t you take some time and go hunting? It is quiet right now. If anything comes up, there are enough bodies around here to take care of it.”

I was surprised at his suggestion, maybe thinking (or hoping) that he would chastise me. _Why do I have the feeling he understands more than I do?_ I stood and looked Kodlak in the eye and nodded.

~*~

The next morning with the sky the colour of raging fire, clouds edged with the golden hues from the rising sun, I prepared to leave.

After packing a knapsack with some potions, I readied my armor and weapons. I was about to head out as the door opened inward. Vilkas, with his brow wrinkled, appeared at the door of my quarters; he didn’t say much. The scent of his mood was wafting from him. He walked with me through Whiterun to the gates and down to the stables.

“I don’t like the idea of you going off on your own Farkas. Why don’t you wait a few days and I’ll come with you?”

I shook my head; if I stay any longer I would never leave. I turned to Vilkas, laid my hand on his shoulder and told him that I would be fine. _Big brother worrying about little brother._

“I’m quite capable of taking care of myself,” I told him. “Everyone thinks I’m dumb. Vilkas, you have brains and I brawn, but I can think for myself and I’ve gotten myself out of few situations, by myself. I‘ll be okay, brother. I need this. Remember last year when you left after Wilona hurt you? You took off for a while on your own and I didn’t stop you. I understood.”

He scowled and looked away, anger touching the corner of his eyes. _It must still be a touchy subject with him._ I thought that, given the time, that he might be healing from the wake of her destruction in his life. The one woman he had truly loved crushed him. He shifted his weight from foot to foot then looked at me with the same brotherly smile he always gave me.

“Just come back in one piece, okay?”

I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The fog swirled around the edge of the riverbank; I couldn’t see five feet in front of me. I stopped and listened to see if the deer was still there before I released the arrow. To my left, I could hear its heart beating and I adjusted my stance, releasing the arrow. I heard the arrow strike home, followed by the weight of the deer as it slumped to the ground.

I found it by the scent of its blood and watched as it lay dying. I knelt, brushing a hand over its neck before drawing my dagger and burying it in its heart. The deer bleated in pain, then relaxed as its spirit passed on. I set to work skinning and cutting meat for dinner.

When I was done, I went to wash my dagger in the river. The cold water washed over my bloody hands, the crimson mixing with the clear. I glimpsed a salmon drifting amongst the rocks at the bottom of the river and watched it quietly.

I heard a faint noise, coming from the forest behind me. My ears pricked as I tried to listen, wondering if it was a deer or some other beast. It sounded like it was thrashing through the brush in a panic.

As the noise grew louder, my senses kicked in as I realized that danger was headed my way. I readied myself, baring my teeth and unsheathing my greatsword. My eyes scanned the edge of the forest and I drank in the scents around me, trying to understand what it was before it appeared.

The trees exploded with noise and leaves were ripped from their braches as a horse burst from the forest, lathered in sweat and blood. The terrified beast leapt the river, the straps of its saddle hanging loose around its slender legs, and its hooves thudded the ground inches from my toes in its frantic escape. It charged by, mouth white with foam and eyes glowing with horror, kicking up mud as it fled onto the plains.

Behind the horse came something else, a huge creature covered in mattered furs, dirt and blood. He strode down the riverbank and sloshed through the river, his footsteps heavy with tire. As he climbed the bank in front of me he halted, his breath rattling and his form shaking as he considered me with shielded eyes.

He raised the object that he clutched in his hand - a massive, spiked mace streaked with grime and flesh - and a grizzled and maniacal laugh ripped from his throat as he charged. I was eager at the prospect of a challenge, but it wasn’t until he was upon me that I felt unsettled; his eyes were black – pure, flat black. _Was he a vampire?_

I struck him with my greatsword, hearing it slice through the furs on his shoulder and bite down into bone. He grunted and whirled towards me, his mace grazing my left arm and throwing me off balance. I stumbled, arm throbbing with pain, and I caught myself before I could kiss the ground. I could already hear Vilkas teasing me.

I pushed off the ground with my good arm, staggering to my feet before the crazed man could send another blow my way, and felt the wolf within stir in response. _No! I will not release it!_

The man stood behind me, panting heavily from his efforts, and bared his yellow teeth in a feral grin. He dropped his head and charged like a provoked bull, his boots tearing up the earth, his hulking form coming forward like an unrelenting force. I tensed, waiting for him to get close enough, then dodged aside and let the man storm on by. I swung my sword out, striking him below his shoulders and unbalancing him.

The man stumbled with a furious roar, sprawling face down into the mud. He rolled over quickly gaining his feet before I had been able to take three steps towards him. He sprang at me hissing and scratching like a wild cat and I shoved him back. Bringing my blade up I sank it into his chest and watched as he shook and shuddered. He fell over on his side and lay still. I heaved a sigh of relief and kicked at him waiting to go another round. When I was satisfied that he was dead I bent looking him over. His eyes were no longer black, but clear blue like the sky above me. It was as if madness had taken him and now gone.

I stood intending to wash my blades in the river when I heard the scream. My ears pricked and I homed in on the direction it had come from. I broke into a run sprinting up the riverbank and into the forest. A few yards in I saw a trail of blood probably from the horse. I followed the trail when I spied a knapsack drenched in blood and then noticed a few items leading down a small hill. At the bottom of the hill a brown pile of furs lay still amongst leaves and broken branches. I crept closer hearing the faint flutter of a dying heartbeat and the breathed in the sharp scent of coppery blood. Creeping down the hill I halted then poked the bundle of furs with my greatsword and it whimpered. I glanced around checking my surroundings, my ears straining to hear any other sounds. I slowly bent to the furs and pulled it over. My eyes went wide as I stared down into the face of a woman.

Her face was swollen and bruised; her hands bound and bloodied. She was barely clothed in tattered robes. I rubbed at the stubble on my face peering down into her face. One bloodshot eye opened and she whimpered. Reaching around into my knapsack I pulled out a healing potion, uncorked it and gently held it to her lips. Her eyes widened, her bound hands trying to push me away. I smiled and assured her that I was only helping. She dipped her head down and drank it spilling some of the contents down her chin. I bent over her; scooping her into my arms. There was no weight to her frail body as I adjusted her in my arms. I headed through the forest and across the river to my camp her eyes slowly closing as she drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came slowly and with it the sound of a stronger heartbeat. During the long night I was sure she would succumb to her injuries in spite of the fact that I had given her three health potions. Her eyes and face were still swollen badly, her one wrist was broken; she had bruises and old scars on her legs and back. I had cleansed her wounds and had to seal one closed with a hot white blade; she had screamed out in pain despite the linen wrapped stick I had placed in her mouth. I boiled some venison and made a broth to feed her. I poured a cup of ale into her to warm her and make her sleep. Sleep she did for the next twenty six hours straight. I dozed beside her, greatsword in lap guarding against any threat. I woke and found her staring at me with both eyes open. The one eye that was not blood shot was a deep shade of green, beautiful and clear. Her black hair was long and matted and lay dark in contrast against her creamy white skin. I smiled and spoke to her.

“Welcome back to the land of the living. Do you have a name?”

She shifted on my bedroll and nodded slowly, wincing with pain as she struggled to sit up. I shook my head. “Not a good idea, you might open up that wound on your side that we dealt with.”

She bowed her head and murmured something that I did not catch. “Sorry?”

“I, uh… I have to…”

I realized that she had to relieve herself. I stood scooping her into my arms and carried her to some bushes nearby. I turned my back and waited. When she finished she cleared her throat to motion for me to carry her back to the bedroll. I carried her instead to the river and handed her a piece of linen.

“Do you want to wash, I can help you.” Her eyes cast downward and she blushed red sweeping across her pale skin.

After a moment, she held out her hand for the piece of linen.

I strolled back to the camp and started making food. I busied myself with threading some venison on a spit and placed it above the fire. I chose some leeks and potatoes and threw them in a pot.

“Do you have any mushrooms?” I spun around to find her standing behind me. Her hair was wet hanging long over her shoulders covering her breasts. I dropped my eyes down.

“Would you have some clothes I could wear?”

I stumbled over my words trying to avoid looking at her. “I…uh... I have… I have a tunic.” I stood there staring being drawn to her like a moth to a flame against my will.

“Oh. Can I have it?” She brought her eyes up to meet mine.

She murmured something low; her eyes never leaving mine as she walked slowly towards me. Electricity passed between us. I felt a heat in my cheeks and I felt chilled at the same time. She stood there staring into my eyes as I sank into hers. There was something about her that I could not place. A cold feeling clawed its way up from the pit of my stomach.

My hand went to the dagger at my waist but I couldn’t move as she placed her hand on top of mine and removed the dagger from its sheath. I tried to speak no words came. She smiled and said something that I did not understand. I felt my body go rigid and my breathing became labored. I was under some sort of spell. Vilkas had told me stories of women like this, witches, necromancers who ensnared men and stole their souls from them. They toyed with the dead doing strange experiments. They were the accursed. I groaned inwardly and cursed myself for falling for the helpless woman routine.

The dagger rose in the air and hovered by my throat. My eyes went to hers and I watched as they turned black. Her head flung back and she began to chant. I could see all this but couldn’t stop it.

I felt the wolf in me as it spoke to me, begging to be released. It clawed and scratched inside of me whining. A spasm rocked my body as my arms were thrown straight out to my sides, palm facing upwards. The dagger pressed against my throat bringing a drop of blood. My eyes rolled back inside my head. Somewhere a wolf howled and the one inside began to crawl up and out of me.

I heard the snap of a bow; through the air an arrow caught her in the shoulder and the dagger fell to the ground. I felt my body release and I slumped to the ground gasping for air. My head spun with the wolf still raging to be free and I felt it inside of me as it pushed against the walls begging to be released. I tried with everything to hold it steady.

A second and third arrow all took the witch down to her knees. Screaming in pain she whipped around scrabbling up onto her feet. Flames appeared in one hand and sparks in the other. She launched a fireball in the direction from where the arrows had come. Another arrow caught her in the throat, blood oozing from the wound as she slumped forward into the fire. With readied dagger in hand I pulled her body out waiting for any movement.

“She’s done.”

I spun around to face the voice, dagger in hand ready for battle. “That last arrow was tipped with poison. She won’t be returning from where I sent her.”

A figure stepped forward lowering their hood. It was an elf, rather she was an elf. She was dressed in a deep red tunic and pants with a long flowing dark forest green cape and hood edged with filigree that reminded me of the dragon writings. Her long toned legs were clad in black soft leather boots that came up to her well-toned thighs. Her long dark brown hair with a touch of white at the temples was swept to one side in a braid that hung down over full breasts to her slender waist. Bangs nearly covered her deep blue wide blue eyes set in a face that was more man than mer. I could see the tiny points of her ears almost hidden by a silver and sapphire circlet. I wasn’t exactly in a trusting mood as I brought my dagger up to point at her chest. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

“You’ve got to be jesting. I just save your life and you are…?" She gasped, clearly insulted. “You’re not planning on robbing me or killing me are you?”

I stepped back and motioned to the dead witch. “I thought she was…”

“Yes, yes, and you thought she was probably the woman of your dreams, all naked and helpless. You men and your primitive ideals.” She bent to the body and cut the necklace the witch wore with an elven dagger hidden in her boot. She stood handing me the necklace. I took it confusedly.

“Go on, throw it in the fire. You wouldn’t want her magic to restrain you again would you?” I tossed it into the fire quickly, wiping my hand on my pants in disgust.

I searched her face as she checked her quiver and adjusted the bow on her back. Her face concealed from me for a moment. She was older than me; maybe even closer to Kodlak’s age, I wasn’t sure elves aged different than men. I couldn’t help but stare at her, and she caught me looking.

Her lips twitched. “I have to be on my way, Companion; more men to save from witches wanting the wolf.”

I shook my head in puzzlement. _How did she know I was a Companion, and how did she know about the wolf?_

“It is written on your face. I can see the wolf inside you, Companion. I know of who you are. We crossed paths a long time ago. It was foretold that you and I would meet this day,” she continued.

I opened my mouth to speak. “Ah, he speaks again. Your brother is the brains, whereas you, Farkas…you are the brawn; the one with the heart. Both of you wolf, both of you struggling with two identities.”

I looked at this elf and asked her, “Who are you?”

She laughed; the sound was like music to my ears. I didn’t understand.

She reached out and touched my cheek gently with a gloved hand. “Don’t worry Farkas. You and I will meet again and hopefully under better circumstances. I saved your life; a gift I freely give to you and would do again.” Her blue eyes held me and filling with a sense of calm, yet a storm was beginning to brew deep inside of me. “Please, give my regards to Vilkas when you see him and to Kodlak my kindest regards.”

She turned and ran swiftly towards the forest, disappearing amongst the dark foliage.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“She was half-elf, half-man. She was…she made me… I…” Vilkas watched me over his tankard of ale and just nodded. _Ugh. I hate the silent treatment_. “She told me to give you and Kodlak her regards. Do you know who she is?”

Vilkas set his tankard down and stood, avoiding my inquiries. I could tell he was avoiding me.

“Vilkas!” He turned to face me then sat down again across from me. His hand tracing lazy circles in the ale split from his tankard. He cleared his throat. “She is… was one of us. A Companion who left; she never joined the Circle. Her mother was an Altmer; a princess in fact, hunted for siding with a man, a Nord. Apparently the young princess had been captured by the Nords and her captor fell for her and she him. The Nord was a friend of Kodlak’s. Your elf; the result of the union came here to Kodlak after her parents were killed.”

My eyes grew large. “Wait. Where was I when this happened?”

Vilkas squirmed in his chair. “You and I were very young when this happened. Remember, elves age at a different pace than we do. She is roughly about our age in man years, but being elf she is a few years older. You don’t remember the awkward little elf that teased you? You used to play together or should I say got into trouble together. Farkas, she swore allegiance to the Companions and that would not change. When she left, she broke Kodlaks’ heart. Her father, Agnur Baenweulf was close to Kodlak and to lose him and then his daughter...well.”

I understood, but what was she?

“She was different from anyone who had joined us before Farkas.” I turned as Kodlak approached our table and sat with us. He lowered his head to look at his feet. “Her mother was not only a princess but she was a high priestess. Skilled in magic of all orders. She did not need any weapon in hand to destroy an enemy; she was a weapon. Irayna inherited those skills. When she came to me she was wild to say the least. She could not control that inside of her. Her training began and then she gained focus. She has the inherent ability to control her surroundings. Her magic is strong; stronger than she realizes. She is deadly with a bow and dagger. She can control beast and bird. There was so little she could not do, except accept the blood of the beast. When she was asked to join the Circle she left.”

Kodlak rose and left the table, sadness on his face. I suspected that the elf meant more to him than he let on. I turned to Vilkas who shook his head. I pondered what I had discovered and wondered if I would ever see her again; the mer, woman who had given me my life.

***

Months passed and I tried to forget about my meeting with the witch and, the elf. I could see her face when I closed my eyes. I could hear her voice. She was in my thoughts constantly. I tried to drown myself in work to forget about her. Time on my hands didn’t always work for me. I was up before anyone else and was out all day. I crawled back into my quarters in the wee hours of the morning only to leave again. I took any job that came to Jorrvaskr. I ate, drank and worked and drank more. I was becoming more and more frustrated to the point that no one wanted to talk to me.

I practiced in the training yard every chance I had. The dummies in the yard had to be replaced because of the damage I did to them. I practiced against Vilkas beating him down one day with such fury that he screamed at me that he yielded over and over again; shield held over his head. I shook myself out of the fog I was in and apologized face red with embarrassment. I left the yard in such a state of sweat, anger and frustration that I slashed my sword on the stones leading up to Skyforge. Eorlund was not happy when he saw the damaged sword and shook his head. “Get your head out of the clouds, boy! You think I have all day to fix your weapon?”

I growled at him then leapt down the stone steps two at a time. What was wrong with me? I couldn’t shake this fog that had crept into my mind. I was becoming irritable and a more like Njada. Even she commented on my behavior.

Aela stayed out of my way. I heard her comment to Skjor one day that I must have messed up seriously on some job ‘cause Kodlak was seething.

“Farkas!” I looked up as I entered Jorrvaskr. Kodlak stood before me his face filled with anger. “My quarters, now!”

I had never felt his anger until today. I walked behind him like a scorned pup with his tail between his legs. I swallowed hard not sure of what was going to happen. All I knew was that I had to keep control of the wolf that lately had been clawing at my insides again, wanting to be free.

Kodlak shut the door behind me and pointed to the chair in the corner. I lowered my head and sheepishly walked to it. I waited to be scolded like a child and Kodlak was well within his right to do it. The door opened and Vilkas entered dressed in his wolf armor, his face bright with anger and something else. I swung my eyes to search Kodlak's face that now focused on another matter.

“Lads…”he began,” I’ve had a letter arrive that is disturbing. I will only discuss this with you. This does not leave this room.” Vilkas stood beside me his head tilted to the side nodding as he listened. I nodded in agreement.

“I have been informed by a source close to the Jarl of Morthal that there is a plot to overthrow her rule. I am sending you to Morthal to aid Jarl Ravencrone. Watch your backs, lads, I don’t know what you are walking into, but I am sure you will be able to handle yourselves.” He focused his eyes on me his face becoming serious, the anger touching at the corner of his eyes.

“Farkas, you are to listen to everything your brother tells you. You haven’t been yourself lately, and it is becoming a problem. I will not tolerate any behavior that puts the Companions in a bad light. By Ysmir! What is wrong with you boy? You’ve been running around day and night consumed with this fever, but you are messing up. Just yesterday Adrianne came to me with a complaint about the job did for her. She expected you to handle it with a little more discretion. It is only because of your brother that I have not taken stronger measures with you.” Kodlak stood to his full height and glared at me. I felt the anger sear into me. I had embarrassed him and the name of the Companions. ”You boy, will rid yourself of whatever this is that clouds your mind before you return to Jorrvaskr.”

He turned to Vilkas and laid his hand on his shoulder. “You must see this through to the end; take care of yourself and your brother.”

***

We left that same day to Morthal and the intrigue that awaited us. I knew of this place we were headed; shrouded in fog, dampness, surrounded by swamps and creatures. I ran slightly behind Vilkas smelling the anger rolling off him. I let my mind slip somewhere between wolf and man and tried to reach out to him. I was pushed away; Vilkas’ mind closed to mine. We were twins and shared feelings and could even share a mind. I sped up and passed him gaining ground, wanting to show him I too was angry. Of anyone, he should understand or at least I thought he should.


	5. Chapter 5

Morthal appeared through the blowing snow before us. I shuddered and pulled my fur cape closer around my body. There was a deathly chill hanging in the air. As we approached the town I could see a body lying on the ground. Several citizens were milling around speaking in hushed tones. They took notice of us as we stepped forward.

Vilkas spoke first. “What happened here?”

A guard looked up from the body, his face covered by his helmet. I hated not being to see someone’s eyes when they spoke, made me distrust them. My wolf senses kicked in as I knelt to the body. Vampire!

I sprang back. Vampires were not welcome in my world. Soulless creatures who preyed on others for sport, amusement or food. I heard stories of vampires stealing babies from their beds to satisfy their need for blood. I loathed them and would gladly hunt every single last one down and kill them.

“She was a vampire. Responsible for the death of several of our citizens. She got what she deserved Companion. If you have come here to kill those responsible, you are too late.” The guard walked away shaking his head.

I seriously doubted that there was only one vampire, it was seldom the case. I looked across the body to Vilkas and nodded. He agreed.

I turned to walk towards the Jarl’s Hall. A young girl about the age of eight stood in the shadows. I smiled at her and she hesitantly came forward.

“There are monsters here in Morthal. They come out at night and hurt people. Falion says to be careful.”

“Who is Falion? I inquired as I squatted on my haunches.

“Falion is a wizard. He is working on a way to help those who are turning into monsters.” She brightened for a moment. “I’m his apprentice, Agni. He is teaching me about herbs and potions.”

I ruffled the young girls’ hair and thanked her for the information.

***

Jarl Ravencrone sat on her throne before us. She was old and wise and well respected. Kodlak had many dealings with her and she was a valued and trusted friend to the Companions. I did not speak letting Vilkas take the lead.

“I am not sure who I can trust. Lies and deception are all about. I take it you saw the vampire? I don’t believe that she is the only. History teaches us that there are always those who hide in the shadows planning and conniving. I want you to search and only then will the truth come into the light. All will be revealed and all shall be told.”

She turned to look into my face and I felt a chill run through my body. Idgrod Ravencrone’s reputation of seeing was well known, but not all understood or accepted her behavior. This was probably the reason for the threat. I looked onto the face of the old woman before me and I saw something else. She nodded to me and motioned for me to come closer. I stepped forward and lowered my head to hers as she whispered in my ear.

“You will see her again, the one that has you this way. You are on a path that will collide and when it does young one you will learn all that you need to. Closer to the light it comes, do not fear it, embrace it wolf. Embrace your future.”

I staggered back from her shocked. Vilkas with a puzzled look on his face questioned me with his eyes. I shook my head, it was alright.

***

The cave was the lair of the vampire, Movarth. He was responsible for the going ons in Morthal.

Vilkas looked at me then spoke,” Farkas, I need you to fully concentrate when we are in here,” his furrowed brow appearing again, “no mistakes.”

I shook my head. He had not to worry, the fog had abated. I was clear on what I would do and had to do. I nodded. “I am clear on what you need me to do, brother.”

***

The lair, dark and dank with its closeness, weighed heavily on me. The remains of those that they had feasted on lay scattered about. Men, women and children who had met their untimely end at the hands of these foul creatures. I fought down the wolf who whined in fear. I could smell them; the stink from their breath, they were close. We moved further into the lair, my breath becoming ragged as the fight drew nearer. My hands gripped my sword and I let the wolf slip out a little. It growled deep within my chest and throat and I spun in time as one of the creatures leapt off a ledge to my right. I sank my sword into its chest and it screamed in pain writhing to the ground. Another one stood a few feet away, its dead eyes glowing and it howled, screaming as it lunged forward. I snarled and whipped my blade forward catching its head sending it flying through the air.

Vilkas was busy slashing and hacking through several thralls in an attempt to get to Movarth who stood on a dais in front of us; who threw his head back exposing his fangs and taunted us. I leveled my sword at this creatures’ chest challenging him. He smiled at me with those flat black eyes and sprang at me screaming. His nails racked at my armor and the stench from his breath made my eyes water. He tried to sink his teeth in my throat. I fought with everything I had in me. This thing was stronger than me and I was losing ground. Vilkas was struggling with two thralls that were twice his size and I feared he would be defeated. If we lost we would join these creatures or becoming their next meal.

I heard a sound behind me that sounded like music and realized it was laughter. I tried to locate the person the laugh belonged to and felt the brush of an arrow as it passed close by my cheek and into the throat of the master vampire. Another two arrows flew into the thing at my face throwing it back against the wall before me. I lifted my blade and swept with all the force I could muster and beheaded the creature. Vilkas was killing one of the thralls while someone else had taken the other and pinned it to the wall.

I then realized who it was.

She stood there panting, her face drenched in sweat, splattered with blood and glistening in the candle lit cave. She was a sight to behold; beautiful and terrifying.

Vilkas finished the thrall he struggled with and sank to his knees his head down; breathing heavily. I rushed to him to see if he was injured and discovered he had been bitten several times- his eyes were beginning to change color. No! It could not be happening. I looked to the elf and she shook her head as she scurried forward reaching into a pouch at her side. She uncorked a bottle and brought it up to Vilkas’ lips; he pushed it away smashing it to the ground the contents soaking into the ground. She held out another one.

“Drink! Damn it Vilkas, drink!” He fell over shaking and jerking, the venom from the vampires surging through his body. I picked Vilkas up and ran through the cave and out to the one hope I could think of. In town there was the wizard who could help, Falion. I knew this from speaking to Agni-the young girl who was his apprentice. She told me of the monsters and I understood. It was just after two in the morning when we arrived at the summoning circle. Falion was bent over working on a spell; he looked startled as I laid Vilkas in the circle and pleaded for help. Falion looked Vilkas over and shook his head.

“He is too far gone. He is changed as we speak.” Falion shook his head backing away.

“There is something we can do; you are just too scared to do this.”Falion spun and looked at the elf as she entered the circle and lowered her hood. Her hair was loose and the white at the temples began to glow. She raised her hands above her head; the cape slid to the ground revealing her to be nearly naked except for a filmy black gown.

“I call upon those that hate the darkness. I call upon all those that have passed to Oblivion. Hear me and know my voice and the power I wield. Release this one to me and mine; I offer you this sacrifice of blood.”

She pulled a dagger from a hidden pocket within her thigh-high boots and cut her palm, the red liquid dripping down from her palm, the coppery stench of blood running into the stones beneath her feet. The stones began to smoke and glow an eerie shade of green. A wind began to rise and I swore I saw forms appear dancing around her voices joining in.

Lowering her head she chanted and I noticed Falion was chanting too. She appeared to lift from the ground hovering midair. I squatted at the side of the circle watching with wide eyes, my tongue touching my lips. The wolf inside me waiting and whining quietly as its brothers life hung in the balance. There was a strong gust of wind, voices rose and lightning filled the sky.

An intense flash of blue light arched around the summoning circle the standing stones glowing and the elf fell to the ground. Falion fell too collapsing against her. Vilkas lay in the center of them not moving. I dared not breath but waited with baited breath to see the outcome. The elf was the first to stir then Falion followed. The sun was rising in the east through a bank of gray clouds and as its golden rays stretched out and touched Vilkas he moaned and stirred slowly. I felt his wolf touch mine and they mingled together for a moment, nipping happily at each other. He rolled over and sat up, his hair in his eyes. He raised his head and looked into my face and smiled his eyes normal. I sighed and regarded the elf as she stood holding her hand out to Vilkas. Something flamed inside of me as Vilkas touched her. He stood, bowed his head and thanked her.

“No trouble at all; you and your little brother needed help.” She turned and came to stand before me her hand extended towards me. “I guess our next meeting was not under better circumstances. Are you alright Farkas? Your face is letting your inner thoughts slip.”

Looking away I swallowed what I was feeling and stood to my full height. This elf had me tied in knots, and I was enjoying it.

“Irayna.” Vilkas spoke. “We came here for…”

She nodded. “I know the plot against Idgrod. I am here too for the same reason. The people I represent have a stake in it as well. It was seen this plot and I know who the ones are that have their hand in it. Come let us retire to my quarters at the Moorside Inn and speak. It is quite safe I assure you. Jonna the innkeeper is a friend. Isn’t she Falion?”

Falion nodded. “A good friend.”


	6. Chapter 6

The Moorside Inn was dark and quiet when we entered. I strode behind Irayna breathing in her scent; delicate mixed with sweat and lavender. I watched as she moved, light on her feet, her hips swaying. She giggled and turned giving me a wicked smile. I blushed and sat at a table laden with food and drink. The foggy feeling was back tapping at the edge of my mind. It was her-the damn elf that was doing this to me. She was evoking feelings in me that I had never dealt with before. My loins burned at the memory of her at the summoning circle; the way her hair flowed, the lack of clothing. She was bewitching me with her magik. I honestly did not mind, I wanted more.

She sat down beside me, her thigh pressing against mine. My hands wanted to touch her, my mouth to taste those lips of hers. Images flashed before my eyes, of us together. I was brought back to reality when Vilkas settled in across from us. I picked up the bottle of ale before me and guzzled it down quickly hoping no one saw my apparent arousal at the closeness of this woman, this elf.

“Idgrod is in danger from two men here in Morthal and more in Solitude. How deep and far this runs is astounding. The Dominion wants unsuspecting holds aligned with them, so when the time is right and the Imperials, if they win this war are lulled into a position of amity. No one will see it coming when peace is restored to Skyrim, in fact all of Tamriel. The Aldmerian army will swoop down upon us all and destroy all of us. They are amassing an army in secret as we speak. They are not sided with anyone, the Imperials think they hold their favor but they do not. They don’t even care if Ulfric won this war.”

Vilkas swept his hair back from his eyes and looked at Irayna. “How do you know this to be true?”

Irayna considered her next words carefully. “Because, I was to be the catalyst for their plans. I was to plant the seeds of doubt and deception, the seeds of thought and to provoke those into action. Then I was to use my power to sweep everyone away and leave the Dominion.”

I jerked in my seat and my hand found its way to my dagger and I unsheathed it. I quickly brought it against her side and pressed. She never flinched, she never uttered a sound.

“The future is shrouded in darkness; a hand paints the landscape before us. You think what has passed before in history was evil? The evil that waits for its chance to step forward may show the face of kindness, but underneath slithers like a snake. Agents of deception are everywhere. I struggle everyday with the war that rages inside of me. I need your help to quell the onslaught. I refuse to become a part of the destruction of this world that I know,” she turned to look at me, “and those in it that I care about.”

Vilkas looked from Irayna to me. There were evils that hid in recesses and darkness playing their games with our lives. How did we know if what she said was true and was not biding the time to rage the war she spoke of?

Irayna spoke quietly: “In Solitude there are those that are planning at this very moment to not just overthrow Jarl Ravencrone, but many others. Ulfric Stormcloak stirred the pot when he murder High King Torygg. Elisif the Fair sits in his stead, weak with those in her court that would see their own agendas fulfilled. I fear for all of us. When I learned of my part in this, I left Solitude. Elenwen has been spinning deceit since she arrived here in Tamriel. My mother and father were murdered by her and her spies. My parents did not believe in a world where the Altmer would rule over us, but a world where all races could co-exist together. I became a pawn that is why I ran. Kodlak took me in and gave me a chance to find a new purpose. I was scared when the wolf was offered to me. I did not want to become something that I was afraid of. I thought it was another attempt at controlling me. I swore the oath to become a Companion to serve them and carry their ideals forward with me. I believed in that, nothing else.”

Vilkas rubbed his face thinking quietly, he nodded at me and I lowered the blade. “Who is it in Solitude?” he asked.

“Captain Aldis. Here in Morthal it is Gorm – her housecarl – and a man named Benor. I intercepted a letter bound for Captain Aldis.” She handed the letter to me and I read the contents:

 

_Aldis,_

_You know what we've spoken of in the past. It is time. Change is needed; something must be done. I await your response._

_Gorm_

 

“It seems threatening, but we need more details.” Vilkas took the letter from me and scanned it quickly. 

“Elenwen is travelling from Markarth to Solitude in a fortnight. She would be an easy target. I could find details from her directly," Irayna suggested.

“That would be a suicide mission, Irayna. You would play right into her hands. There has to be another way," Vilkas told her. “Why don’t we start with those we know right here in Morthal, then work our way to Solitude?”

Sounded as good enough a plan to me.

***

Benor hung his head down, his hair covering his face. Irayna hit him again with a jolt of sparks. I didn’t really like this form of questioning. I searched the elf’s face, hoping she had control.

“You will tell us what we want to know!” Irayna struck him again.

“Alright!" he exclaimed. "Gorm and Aldis were planning this for a long time. Gorm doesn’t like how Ravencrone acts… all spooky. She is so obsessed with matters that aren’t of importance to the well-being of Morthal. Look at what has happened to this place, you can see can’t you?

“Morthal was once a thriving town, now it’s dead. We want to remove her from power and seat someone who will have the best interests of Morthal in mind," he added.

“Or do you mean the best interests of someone else? Perhaps the Aldmeri Dominion?” Iranya asked venomously.

Benor looked at us with blank eyes. I didn’t think he knew anything about that.

Irayna released him and cast a spell, muttering some incomprehensible words. Benor left the room we were in and she turned to us. “He won’t remember a thing. I erased his memories of us, the plot to overthrow Ravencrone and any ideas that might reoccur about his loyalty or lack of it. He’ll just think that he was having a good time with a woman if he tries to remember anything. I made it as, shall we say delicious as possible for him. Should keep him warm on a cold bitter night.” Her eyes flashed green then back to blue.

“Now let us do the same to Gorm, and then it’s on the way to Solitude.”

***

The horses whinnied in fear of something ahead on the road. I reined my mount in and listened through the wind. Irayna was nodding in her saddle, leaning to one side. I nudged her awake. Vilkas was already on the ground, head down, listening.

Overhead the trees suddenly snapped, dirt was flung into the air as something huge crashed down from the sky before us. My mount reared and I was thrown from the saddle. I never really cared for horses, but Irayna thought it would be best to travel incognito. The beast ran, saddle flapping behind it. Vilkas’ horse ran too, eyes bulging with fear. A torrent of fire followed them and I spun around greatsword in hand to face the snapping jaws of a dragon.

Irayna shouted something incoherent and slid down from her mount and walked casually towards the dragon to stand before it. I bellowed at her to move but she stood her ground. Vilkas was in the process of changing into the wolf; bones snapping, skin rippling, snarling and eyes rolling back in his head. Irayna called to him to halt. She raised one hand to the dragon and a blue light left her fingertips. The dragon halted its attack and lowered its head to her. She laid her hand upon it and spoke to it in what I believed to be in dragon tongue. They stayed that way for a few moments, elf and dragon in the dark of night. I watched as the dragon unfurled its wings and flew away raising a dust storm behind it.

Irayna turned and smiled. Vilkas was back to himself and the horses reappeared calm through the branches of the brush beside me. I stood in awe of the power that she wielded.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The city of Solitude greeted us in the distance. Sitting high on a natural outcrop of rock that expanded out over the Sea of Ghosts. We took the horses down to the Solitude Stables and left them with the proprietor, Geimund. We walked up the hill to the gates of Solitude and pushed through them. The prospect of being found out hung heavily above us.

Pennants of every color were strung between the shops that lined either side of the street. Guards stood with folded arms watching as we entered the city. The market was in full swing, swelling with shoppers and merchants selling their wares. Voices cried out trying to outdo each other with deals and trades. Shady characters lingered in darkened corners dealing in who knows what. We made our way up to the headquarters of the Imperial army to look for Captain Aldis. He was standing with his back to us shouting encouragement to some soldiers training.

Vilkas spoke to him and he agreed to join us to the Winking Skeever. It may have been public, but I was sure we could be discreet. We took a room and once the door was closed Irayna struck Aldis with a bolt of blue light. He fell under her spell and told us of the plans.

“If Jarl Ravencrone was unseated from the seat of power in Morthal then someone could be seated there that was more sympathetic towards the Imperials and perhaps spy for the Dominion. The Dominion had many candidates lined up to replace any Jarl that didn’t see things their way. The plan is to unseat Ravencrone when Elenwen returns from Markarth where she has been convincing Jarl Igmund to join the Aldmeri side.”

Vilkas looked at Irayna and she cast the spell to make Captain Aldis forget what had occurred. After he had left the room we sat quietly. Exhausted and maybe feeling daunted as the full weight of what was going on sank in. We decided to leave Solitude and make our way back to Morthal to Jarl Ravencrone.

Irayna rode beside me in silence then pulled her mount up. “You two continue onto Morthal. I need to find out more and not with you. I hope you can understand; I need to do this on my own. I will find you.” She grasped Vilkas’ outstretched hand then turned to me. Leaning forward her lips grazed my cheek and I pulled her closer to kiss her. Releasing her I smiled. She touched her lips then rode away cape fluttering behind her, the horse throwing clumps of dirt up behind it.

Vilkas cleared his throat. “What was that, little brother?”

I ignored him and shoved away the feeling that the next time I saw her, things would be different.

***

Jarl Ravencrone listened as we told her of the information we had gained. She spoke to her husband, Aslfur and he called one of the guards over. Words were exchanged and the guard left. “I thank you for your efforts Companions. We will surely be on guard now that we know who and what is going on.”

Aslfur threw a bag of coins towards us. “In payment for your services. Please give our regards to Kodlak and to your associate, Irayna also.”

Jarl Ravencrone motioned for me to step forward. I lowered my head as she leaned forward. “You have crossed paths with the one I told you of. She is clouded in my vision, a hard choice lies before her. Meet her where the sun sets on crimson fields. She will need your strength.”

A feeling formed in the pit of my stomach, unease growing in my bones.

***

We left Morthal and began our journey back to Whiterun. I couldn’t shake the feeling haunting me. I grew almost panicked. Vilkas must have smelt it on me, my mood of fear rolling over to terror. He stopped running and glanced at the sky, then at me. “You could go towards Markarth, or we could.”

I smelt the wind then nodded. “Markarth.”

***

Horns sounded. Arrows darkened the sky. Bodies fell to the ground in a massive wave of crimson. Screams and shouts for mercy filled the air.

The battle raged on and each side wrestled with losing ground and troops. Irayna watched from the sidelines, searching for what she wanted. She spied the target and a determined smile crossed her face.

Irayna swept across the field, urging her mount closer to her target. Elenwens’ sword flashed in the light; a golden arc moving swiftly, almost naked to the eye the speed at which she moved. Irayna bit her lip bringing forth blood. She must not fail. The thought of failure was hollow; a cold black emptiness. Another thought touched her mind, of someone that she hoped that she would see again. That fueled her on; the fury of determination ripping through her as she dismounted and stood before Elenwen. Irayna brought her blades up and saluted Elenwen. Elenwen launched a volley of slices at her intending to behead this elf that had meddled in her affairs. Anger was clouding her judgment. Irayna flipped backwards, just out of her reach. Elenwen howled with anger, charging forward with more determination. Irayna held her own, swords deflecting blow for blow. Blades clashed and clung, making music that filled the air. Back and forth they parried blades crisscrossing across the battlefield. Other soldiers stopped, watching the battle. Neither elf would quit until the other was defeated.

Clouds rolled over the sun above obliterating the rays that reflected off the metal of the blades. One sword broke; it flew through the air, embedding itself into the chest of an Altmer too close to the battle. Irayna threw her glove down and fire appeared on her fingertips. Sending a fireball towards, Elenwen it exploded in her face, throwing her back. The smell of singed hair filled the air and then a scream. Elenwen stood and threw down her weapon. She disrobed her hands and brought forth a blue ball of energy in one hand and red in the other. Irayna smiled and raised her head. She was not afraid, no fear lived within her. There was no place for it.

Slamming her hand down into the ground a green spark grew around her. Electricity filled the air and the green spark grew larger. Irayna sent it forward with a force that laid waste to the power that Elenwen had tried to unleash. Elenwen grew fearful; she knew of the power possessed by the elf, but never had seen it first-hand.

Irayna drew in air and send a shockwave so powerful that it knocked Elenwen to the ground. Elenwen realized she was losing. Nothing she threw at the elf could defeat her. Irayna pulled a bolt of electricity from the sky and sent it into Elenwen, who was desperately trying to ignite sparks in her hand. The sound was a deafening roar that filled the air.

Irayna dropped to one knee, a thread of exhaustion entering her body. Clouds rolled back as the sun revealed itself, hanging high in the sky golden and swollen. Elenwen staggered, death gripping her she saw a final chance; she took a dagger from her sleeve and threw it. It sailed over and over arcing high through the air then sinking hilt deep into Iraynas’ chest. Her eyes went wide as she gasped for breath; shocked by the force of the blade. It began to move outwards as Irayna moved it in her mind and hovered in front of her. She had not even finished thinking when the dagger returned to Elenwen’s throat, severing the artery. She dropped dead to the ground face first. A cheer rose around Irayna. She smiled and wiped at the scarlet sticky liquid that stained her armor. Casting a healing spell, she struggled to stand and sank back down to the ground.

“Irayna!”

He grabbed her in his arms and held her close. Irayna was confused at first, then realized who it was: Farkas. Her hand raised to briefly touch his face then fell back down.

His scent filled her nostrils as her eyes fluttered closed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later he sat by her beside; he refused to eat, he refused to sleep. Vilkas came in and tried in vain to get him to leave and rest. He would not move. He sat in the chair by her side, holding her hand. His head drooped down; his eyes closing as he drifted off.

Irayna woke and looked at the man who half lay on her bed. His head lay on her belly. She raised her hand and tousled his dark hair. He moaned then stirred looking sleepily into her clear blue eyes.

“Irayna.” He spoke her name softly.

She smiled as he leant forward and gently kissed her lips relishing in the taste of her. She tangled her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer breathing him in. He lingered there a moment longer then sat back on the chair beside her bed. His eyes never leaving hers. She stared at this man who had awoken feelings inside her.

The door burst open and Vilkas entered. The Arch-Mage of Winterhold behind him.

“I can see I am not needed.” The Arch-Mage spoke.

Irayna nodded. “Yes, there is a poison running through me. I need you to make a potion for me."

The Arch-Mage bent close to Irayna and smelt her breath. He shook his head, “I’m not sure what it is but I will work on some potions. I shall return.” Farkas looked concerned. Vilkas clapped his brothers’ shoulder. “It will be fine brother.”

Irayna agreed quietly, and closed her eyes to the lull of sleep.

***

The poison worked its way slowly through her body. Trying to destroy cell after cell. It had been carefully crafted somewhere in Oblivion. Malice, contempt, hatred, anger, deceit, revenge, and so many other dark qualities had been poured into it. Created to destroy the destroyer that had been lifted up in hope of returning a land back to its original inhabitants. Now that dream was dashed upon the rocks, sinking further and further down into the sea. Soon to be forgotten. Irayna would leave behind in corners of Tamriel whispers of what might have been for the Altmer. No one would know what she had sacrificed; for Nord and Breton, for Imperial and Orc, for Argonian and Khajiit, for Dunmer and Bosmer.

She would just disappear into history; an elf who went against the Aldmerian Dominion.

Or so they would have you believe.

***

Farkas opened the door to the cabin set against the rocks surrounded by trees and shrubs. To the left of the cabin was a small vegetable garden and beside that an herb garden. Flowers of different varieties grew on either side of the walkway. In a pen to the right of the garden was an enclosure with two goats, a cow and two chickens. A dog lay against the structure where the chickens laid their eggs.

The cabin was tastefully decorated. A large stone fireplace was the center piece with a cooking spit and pot. Above the mantel hung a set of antlers. Two comfortable chairs sat in front of the fire, a small table between them holding two ales. To the right of the fireplace was an entrance to a small kitchen area filled with natural light from two large windows overlooking a meadow. There was a baking oven glowing red and the scent of freshly baked jazbay crostata filled the air. A butter churn sat empty in the corner. A table laden with a jug of milk, salmon ready for dinner and a gourd was placed by the wall next to a little table with two chairs.

In the main room with the fireplace to the left was another table, a long one that could seat four to six guests comfortably. Above the table hung two chandeliers glowing softly. A set of stairs against the wall lead up to a loft with a huge double bed, a wardrobe, a dresser and a chest. Candles lit the room throwing shadows against the wall.

On the bed lay an elf dressed in a lacy green gown, her head propped up by pillows. In her hands was a book; she looked up as Farkas entered the room. He stood gazing at her beauty and the flush rose on her cheeks.

Laying the book aside she held her hand out to him. He dropped his sword, removed his armor until he was dressed in a green soft tunic. He crawled on the bed and laid his head on her belly. Her hand swept through his unruly hair and she pulled gently at it.

“You need a haircut, my fine man.”

He laughed at that and rolled over, grabbing her fingers and kissing the tips lightly.

“How was your brother?”

“All were fine, they send their regards. Kodlak hopes you are heeding what you were told. I told him that would never happen; you are so stubborn.” The belly beneath him moved and a huge smile crossed his face. “Our son is strong.”

Farkas nodded. “He will be like his mother more than his father I think.” Irayna shook her head, “No. He will be like both of us Farkas.”

Farkas rolled over onto the bed and lay staring up at the ceiling above him. Only this time, he was not alone.


End file.
